Under Attack
by Hetare My-kun
Summary: Titans have suddenly appeared in the Pokemon world. After a tragic event that occurred in his hometown, Ash vows to avenge humanity (and Pokemon) by reviving a promise from thousands of years ago.
1. Prologue

**Under Attack**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Pokémon (Attack on Titan crossover)**

**Pairing(s): none.**

**Warning(s): character death, blood, gore, possible grammatical errors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**A/N: This takes place after the Decolore Islands arc. **

_**Prologue**_

_-In the world of Pokémon, people and Pokémon have lived together in harmony for thousands of years. Some Pokémon are best friends and loyal to their trainers. Pokémon have been on humanity's side for generations and generations, but in a particular part of the Pokémon world, that isn't exactly the case. Not when something catastrophic occurred..._

_Thousands of years ago (particularly around in the 800s or so), the world was infested with giant, humanoid monsters known as Titans. Their purpose: kill and devour mankind. Humanity was on the brink of extinction due to the Titans' destructive nature._

_Now the Titans came back in the present-day Pokémon world, the worst nightmare come to life..._

_Somewhere in Unova..._

A young, green-haired girl just started her journey with a Snivy by her side. She was strolling along the paved path in the big, green forest. Suddenly they heard loud footsteps.

A Titan emerges among the large trees in the forest, reaching up to 5-6 meters high. The trainer's Snivy, out of fear, attacks the Titan, using as much of her stamina as possible to protect her new friend, but to no avail. The Titan defeats the grass snake Pokémon with a single stomp. The young female trainer, now defenseless, stood and watched in horror as the Titan approached her and took her with its large, deformed hand. She shrieked as loudly for anyone who was able to come over and rescue her from the large monstrosity, but nothing happened, aside that she was bitten in half in the end.

**End of Prologue.**

**A/N:** Just writing this so I could get it out of my head.


	2. Trouble on the Rise

**Under Attack**

**Rating: T**  
**Fandom: Pokémon (Attack on Titan crossover)**  
**Pairing(s): none.**  
**Warning(s): language, implied character deaths, possible grammatical errors, OOC-ness**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**  
**A/N: This takes place after the Decolore Islands arc and before the XY series.**

* * *

_Trouble on the Rise_

Every important person has gathered in the Battle Frontier HQ (which, sadly, was one of the few places in Kanto barricaded from the Titans). Every surviving Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, all the professors, gym leaders, frontier brains, and just about every other survivor gathered in some kind of massive, underground bunker underneath the Battle Frontier HQ. The situation became more intense as more people came in. While the rest gathered in the massive underground unit, the professors, some gym leaders, and the frontier brains met up in a different area of the bunker.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is _terrible_!" Prof. Cedric Juniper exclaimed after hearing about the very sudden news of the Titans' comeback. "These giant, man-eating monsters have suddenly appeared, here, in our world. Does anyone have any idea about what we're supposed to do?!"

"Goodness, father, calm down," Professor Juniper sighed. "I thought you already knew about them. You are a ruins expert after all. Aside from Brandon and a few others, that is."

"Have you bothered to look in your archives?" Tucker, the Dome Ace asked. "There has to be some kind of information about them."

"I've checked already. Twice, as a matter of fact." Professor Oak answered. "I can't seem to find anything about them at all. Not even during the history of the Kanto region. Elm? Birch? What about you?"

"We checked, too," Professor Birch replied. "Elm and I found nothing. Rowan?"

Professor Rowan shook his head.

"Guess that's a no, huh?" Birch replied.

"Sadly, I haven't managed to find anything, either," Professor Juniper replied, disappointment filling in her tone. "Same goes for Dad and Fennel."

Just about every gym leader in the room gave the same reply: They found nothing about the appearance of the Titans.

"Hey Brandon, we didn't hear anything from you. You got anything?" Byron, the Canalave City gym leader, asked.

"I sent Samuel to search for it, but I don't know whether or not he'll come back with the information files about these... Titans," Brandon, the Pyramid King (a.k.a. the most powerful frontier brain and another ruins expert), answered to Byron. "I'm worried everyone else in the other room would bring up more turmoil in there. _That_ won't be good news."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So... What are we doing, again?" Factory Head Noland questioned. The door opens abruptly.

"Sir, I think I found something that might help us!" A young man wearing a bandana around his head shouted. "I have it with me, so I'll bring it here!"

"Brilliant, Samuel!" Brandon exclaimed. "What is it?"

Samuel brought in a large old book to the room. He lay the book on the table.

Greta, the Arena Tycoon, coughed as she tried to repel the dust away. "W-what is that?!"

"I found it in far side of the storage area," Samuel explained as he opened up the book to an illustration of a large 60m figure, followed by some smaller figures in comparison to the average height of a human. "I looked through it and I think this might be helpful information for our current situation we're having right now."

"So these Titans... They've been here before."

"Ah, yes. I remember investigating some walled ruins a few years back," Brandon reminisced. "But as I searched the ruins, I found no trace of any Pokémon... Same for the others who helped me on my investigation."

"How old were those ruins?" Noland asked.

"Thousands of years old. My best guess is that they were built from around the 800s or much longer ago." Brandon answered. "But I don't get it. Pokémon existed during that time."

Samuel flipped through the book and skimmed the pages with war equipment used in the time period. "Everyone, I think we still have a way we could defeat the Titans!"

The room went silent.

"What is it, Sam?"

Samuel lays the book on the table again, showing the pages with the weaponry used during the Titans' first attack. "Here's what they used when the Titans first attacked," he explained as he flipped the page. "They used something called 3D Maneuver Gear. Here are the blueprints of the mechanics and functions of it."

"Hey!" Factory Head Noland shouted. "We could replicate the Maneuver Gear with our own resources!"

"How so?" Greta asked.

"The Maneuver Gear's made of steel, right?" Noland explained. "We could use our steel to replicate what they used to defeat the Titans! We just need to find the right mixture that'll cut through the skin of the Titans, that's all."

"Then let's get started!"

"Yeah! If we defeated them a long time ago, we can still do it now!" Greta encouragingly blurted out.

"Let's do this!" Byron shouted. "So what are we doing?!"

"Freeing the Pokémon world from the Titans!" most people in the room shouted back.

The room went silent again.

"Any plans?"

"I'll prepare the weaponry," Noland finally stated.

"I'll come up with a plan," said Tucker.

"I'm with Tucker," Brandon replied. "Sam, I'll need you, too."

"Yes, sir!" Samuel replied.

"I'll stay as well," said Scott. "I guess that means the rest of you will have to form an army against those Titans. And as owner of the Battle Frontier, Brandon, I'm putting you in charge in the army the others will form."

"Yes, sir," Brandon replied as Scott left the room. "Alright, I think Scott has made it clear of our objective, correct?"

"Uh, sir?" Samuel asked.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to do everything as quickly as possible," Samuel explained. "The Titans are taking away many lives even as we speak. Time's against us, Brandon. If we don't act immediately, we may either be the only humans left on the entire world. Or, the entire human race will be extinct."

Everyone shuddered at the last sentences Samuel had said.

"But... They're only interested in people, right?" Greta questioned.

"Well, the book didn't say anything about the Titans eating Pokémon, so I think we should have them help us drive out the Titans," Tucker stated.

"Actually, from what I've read, the Titans will ignore any organisms other than humans. Which means that they don't eat Pokémon. But the worst part is, the Titans don't eat humans for survival, but for their own pleasure."

Silence hit again as Samuel said the last sentence.

"No kidding..."

"So Noland will deal with the weapons, Sam, Tucker, and the professors are with me, and the rest of you will gather as many people as possible to form an army," Brandon explained, bringing everyone back to their senses. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ash won't appear until the next chapter, so sorry about that. I have school, so that's why I'm trying to get as much of my work done as possible. (Because this week, I won't have time to work on this. I have to work on a research paper. I probably won't work on this until next Friday...)


End file.
